Managing Murphy's Law
"Managing Murphy's Law" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Amanda assigns herself as the new manager for Milo, Melissa and Zack's band, and helps them prepare an afternoon benefit concert. Unbeknownst to them, Milo is being spied on by aliens for his negative probability ions. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish get affected by an alien amnesia device and find themselves in various places. Plot While Milo, Zack, Melissa, and Mort are preparing to go to Zack’s house for snack and video games, Amanda tells them they are playing at the Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas benefit concert and that she is their manager. They say they don’t have their equipment or power to play them, but Amanda enlists Chad and Lydia to help with that. Meanwhile, at Slushy Dawg, Cavendish and Dakota arrive to take care of Alien Amnesia Device, which is broken. They speak with Jeremy Johnson about it. Back at Jefferson County Middle School, Just Getting Started is practicing until they are forced to leave and go to Milo’s house. They are unknowingly being watched by an alien craft that decide to observe Milo due to his Negative Probability Ions. Back at Slushy Dawg, Cavendish and Dakota woke up with missing time and fast food wrappers all over the place. They drive past the devic three more time and come to play a racing game at Harry Hamster's, performing acrobatics without a net, and jostling on Segway with pool noodles. Each time ordering more food and angering and annoying Jeremy. At Milo’s house, they are thinking of new names when the garage collapses. They make it out and his parents arrive. Milo goes to get the instruments when the alien ship goes haywire and causes a truck carrying dancing ponies to crash. Milo takes out a radio and throws it while the ponies follow. Amanda has Brigette drive the group to the concert. Back at Slushy Dawg, Cavendish and Dakota realize they are dealing with a device that causes temporary insanity and memory loss. They unknowingly drive right into it. At the Natural History Museum, Just Getting Started prepares to go on. At Slushy Dawg, Cavendish and Dakota wake up and see a message telling them not to drive through as the device is there. They find it and plug it up with wrappers. Just then Milo and company drive by and thank them for the fireworks. An hour ago at the concert, Milo tries to talk Amanda out of the concert but she refuses, saying that she's learned from Milo to never quit. They perform and stick with their current name. The aliens watching them bearly escape and Amanda was the one who texted Cavendish and Dakota about the fireworks. After the show Amanda says being a band manager is hard but they are “just getting started” and kisses his cheek, much to Milo’s surprise and enjoyment. In the atmosphere, the aliens decided to further study Milo. Transcript Songs * Everything's Better with Perry (instrumental) * Just Getting Started (song) Gallery Videos Trivia * Aliens have discovered Milo's negative probability ions. This is the second time these negative probability ions are brought up. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") * This is the third episode in which Milo's band performs and the second time they perform under the name 'Just Getting Started' * The "Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas" benefit concert began around 18:30/6:30pm. * Chad disappears following the first scene while Lydia isn't seen at the concert. * Dakota doesn't like fish sandwiches. * This is the first episode where Amanda kisses Milo. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Octalians. * Lydia is afraid of ponies. * Candace was originally planned to appear in this episode, but was cut for time. Continuity * The Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas benefit concert is reminiscent of the llama charity event in "Pace Makes Waste". * Hamosaur 2 and the antique fire engine from "The Little Engine That Couldn't" are still in front of the Fire Engine Museum ("The Island of Lost Dakotas"). Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - The song "Everything's Better with Perry" is played as an instrumental when Milo stops the horses. Errors * When the Ringmaster is saying "What a show folks! I don't know who these two lunatics are, but they fearless! And without a net!" some of the audience members mouths are synced up to his line. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez * Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Octalians ** Joanna Hausmann as Alien Commander ** Brock Powell as Alien Pilot * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Alyson Stoner as Lydia * Chad Van Coff as Chad Van Coff * Mark Hamill as Bob Block International Airings * Germany, UK: September 18, 2018 * India: November 12, 2018 * Japan: January 27, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 28, 2019 * Ukraine: September 3, 2019 vi:Managing Murphy's Law Category:M Category:Crossovers